Tontas peleas
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Peter/Edmund. OneShot. Edmund es impulsivo y celoso y Peter... Bueno, él podía anticipar que una futura pelea volvería a suceder, ya que ocultar la relación de la cual ambos eran víctimas, no era nada -absolutamente nada- fácil.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Narnia no me pertenecen, sino a nuestro genial C. S. Lewis :3  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Bueno, este es un fic de relación homoerótica (¿se escribía así?), sino te gusta, no leas.  
>Tengo este fic escrito hace mucho y hoy en el cyber decidí subirlo luego de unas cuentas correcciones, espero que estén bien. Es cortito y nada wow, pero en fin, esta pareja se merece más. Sobre todo porque odio el CaspianPeter c.c Me genera celos.  
>Si adivinaron que Edmund soy yo, están en lo cierto. Jó.<p>

Enjoy!

**Tontas peleas. **

—¡Deja de ser tan insoportable!

Peter volvió a gritar luego de media hora discutiendo, incluso podía avecinar futuros golpes que, como leyendo su mente, no se hicieron esperar cuando, al cabo de una fracción de segundo, Edmund le asestó un golpe en la mejilla que logró hacerle sangrar el labio.

Lucy, que había tardado en llegar y Susan, que la acompañaba, se quedaron perplejas ante la bochornosa situación que los reyes de Narnia presentaban ante los guardias. Éstos se acercaron hacia los menores sosteniéndolos para evitar que la pelea continuara.

—¡Edmund! —Gritó Susan enojada.

—¡Estoy harto de tu arrogancia!

—¿Arrogancia? ¡Yo no soy el que alardea diciendo ser el "Rey de Narnia"! ¡Yo también lo soy, Peter!

—¿Ala…? ¿Alardear? ¿Es en serio? ¡Yo no alardeo con eso! Y ya que hablamos, ¡yo odio tus…! —Peter detuvo su queja, sabiendo que continuarle el juego a su hermano menor solo sería empeorar las cosas con él y su entorno, porque la palabra que estaba a punto de ser expulsada por sus labios generaría preguntas que él aún no era capaz de responder.

**Celos. **Peter estaba harto de sus celos. Pero, nuevamente, se impidió a si mismo decirlo.

—¿Yo qué?

Sin decir más nada, el menor se separó como pudo y avanzó con el paso orgulloso y seguro a la entrada, donde desapareció tras doblar la esquina, perdiéndose entre los arbustos del inmenso patio que rodeaba Cair Paravel.

Peter no dijo nada, aunque tampoco se le ocurría que decir, y miró casi con vergüenza a quienes lo rodeaban. Pidió disculpas, y se dio la media vuelta, hasta que la voz de Lucy le impidió seguir.

—Debes pedirle disculpas, Pete.

—Lucy, no sabes lo que ocurrió… —Le respondió cansado.

—¿Por favor? —Oh genial, no, no podía resistirse a su hermana menor, su preferida. Sonrió con cansancio y asintió con la cabeza, iría a buscar a Edmund aunque éste quisiera volver a golpearlo y no hubiera nadie que le impidiera devolverle el golpe.

Aunque no era una desventaja, si tenía que ser sincero.

Edmund se recostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos con tranquilidad que carecía en ese momento, un mero intento de auto tranquilizarse y mentirse a sí mismo, diciéndole a su mente que todo estaba bien cuando la situación era completamente diferente.

Escuchó unos ruidos a lo lejos, pero no le dio importancia, lo más seguro era que fuera alguna ardilla o… bueno, quien sabe qué. Pero no fue así, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos de su hermano, y solo atinó a bufar con molestia, reincorporándose tan rápido como pudo, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que el mayor se colocara sobre él.

—Cállate y escúchame, por favor —Dijo antes de que Edmund comenzara con sus berrinches de adolescente— Se que… he estado distanciándome de ti, en serio, y lo siento.

—¿No es más fácil decirme que-?

—Y también te pido disculpas por el beso, pero no fui yo quien besó a Charlotte, ¿bien? Ella fue quien me besó.

—Genial, supongamos que te creo, quiero todavía saber por qué demonios…

—¿Te dejé de lado? Bien, Edmund… Somos hermanos, no es… normal lo que estamos haciendo, ¡lo que somos!

—¿Hermanos?

—No te hagas el gracioso. Me refiero a que, dios, eres de mi misma sangre, te vi nacer. Me sentía confundido, ¿sabes? Pero… cuando te vi con ese chico hoy a la mañana, no lo sé, no pude…

—Eres un idiota.

—Quizás.

Edmund se dejó besar por Peter, pero tampoco correspondió el beso y eso hizo desistir al otro, que se terminó separando un poco triste.

—Ed, en serio, perdóname…

—Si te incomoda podemos fingir que nada de esto sucedió.

—No se trata de eso… El solo hecho de pensar que no vas a estar conmigo me vuelve… No lo sé, simplemente no quiero que eso suceda.

Sonrió un poquito y acarició el cabello de Peter, incluso se sentía idiota por haberse comportado de esa manera con él.

—Lo siento… —Susurró y lo besó.

—Oh, de verdad deberás sentirlo, porque me duele, ¿sabes? —Sonrió también el otro y unió sus labios con los de Edmund, esta vez sin dejar que se separaran.

Peter podía anticipar que una futura pelea volvería a suceder, ya que ocultar la relación de la cual ambos eran víctimas, no era nada -absolutamente nada- fácil.


End file.
